


Better Brother, better Son

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Better Brother, better Son

Tyler regretted it later. The missed calls, the excuses for not showing up. It wasn't like he didn't really want to go, he just didn't. He would miss a call, and put off calling back until it was pointless.

    He regretted it later, when Zack and his Mother died in a car crash. He still had Jay, Madi, and his Dad, but it didn't matter, because they could in no way replace the loss, just bandage it. 

   He should have been a better brother, better son. 

   How hard would it have been to return a call?

   It was ironic. He still had the rest of his family, and it should have made him closer to them, but instead they just became more estranged. 

   He should have been better. 


End file.
